


Two Whiskeys

by aerosmiley219



Series: Lockner D/s [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Woman in Charge, girl on top, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Will and Diane meet to celebrate a victory and try to be inconspicuous in public





	1. Chapter 1

They decided to celebrate close to the courthouse, this time, instead of going back to the office. It was later than usual and they weren’t going to get any real work done this evening anyway. Plus? They couldn’t think of the last time they celebrated a win, just the two of them.

Sure, they wouldn’t be able to share their signature dance between sips of bourbon in the hallway but still. This way, they could have someone serve them and they could still let loose, especially without the prying eyes of first years. 

Diane and Will had made their way to the bar down the street that had, over time, evolved into a yuppie bar. So, given their attire, they figured they could fit in just fine.

She found a spot around the corner of the bar in the back with one seat open and signaled to Will that that’s where they could sit until something else opened up.

They made their way over to the bar and ordered, Will attempting to shield her from the drunk in a tie who she happened to be seated next to.

“Come on, baby! What’s this guy got that I don’t?” The drunk slurred.

“Class?” Will retorted under his breath as he took a sip of his whiskey and stood closer to her.

Diane laughed at his remark and, too, took a sip of her drink. “Mmm, this is good. Take a taste?”

She offered her drink and Will did the same for her. They exchanged glasses and tasted the other’s drink.

“Ooh, very nice selection, Diane.”

“I bet my cock’s bigger than his!” The drunk tried, once more.

“Okay, seriously. She wants nothing to do with you. And I’m standing right here? What makes you think we’re not together?”

He laughed. “Oh please. She’s too old for you. You’re more my speed, aren’t ya baby?”

Diane took another sip of Will’s drink as Will signaled the bartender. “Excuse me?

The bartender walked over, “can I help you sir?”

“Yeah,” Will started, “either you need to get this guy into a cab or I’m going to put him in an ambulance.”

“Come on, Jake,” the bartender started while reaching for the drunk’s glass. “Time to go.”

“You know this asshole?” Will asked, incredulously.

“Yeah, comes in here at least twice a week and makes lewd comments to women. Most just shrug him off. I’ve got his son’s number on speed dial.”

“Why do you let him in? Jesus.”

“Will,” Diane interrupted, “it’s okay. Hey! Look at me!” She reached up and pulled his face towards hers. “Hey, it’s fine. He’s going home. Let’s not let this jerk ruin our victory. All right?”

“Yeah, I just don’t like it when drunk guys disrespect you.”

She smiled. “You’re the only one who’s allowed to do that, right?” Diane adjusted his tie and let her hand slide down his firm chest, dropping off just before she reached his belt.

“Right!” He replied without thinking. “Hey! I resent that remark!” He replied with a small laugh.

“Or was it the ‘small cock’ comment that got you flustered?” She asked as she looked down at the bar, taking a healthy sip from his glass.

Will looked at her, stunned. “Excuse me? You know quite well that I’ve nothing to worry about. In fact,” he paused to take a sip of her drink, “I do believe the first time you held it, you uttered, and I quote, ‘it’s so big!”?”

Diane swatted his shoulder. “I knew that’d come back to bite me in the ass.”

He leaned forward and growled into her ear, “keep it up, and I’ll do the same.”

“Promise?” She looked up at him and smiled. “You’re all talk, Mr. Gardner.”

“Am I, Ms. Lockhart?”

“Yes.” She set down the glass and took the one from his hand, taking another drink from it.

Will sighed as he reached down to adjust his quickly hardening cock. “I know what you’re doing. And you’ve been a very naughty girl.”

“Yes. I have.” Diane replied, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Jack’s son interrupted the partners’ banter by walking in and apologizing on his father’s behalf, “hi, I’m so sorry about my dad. He hasn’t been the same since mom left him for his partner at work. Everything’s become a competition.”

“Hmm?” Will turned, “oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Come on dad. Sorry again. Have a good night. Thanks Horace,” he shouted to the bartender.

Will took the now vacated seat and sat in it, inching it as close to hers as he could. “Now, what were you saying? Something about me being all talk?”

Diane leaned into him and playfully pushed against him. “Two more, Horace? Please?”

The bartender nodded and poured another serving of whiskey into her glass then grabbed another bottle and did the same in his.

“To today’s win,” Diane offered up as a toast.

“To today’s win,” Will repeated, clinking his glass to hers.

Will turned forward and acknowledged the baseball game on the screen across the room. “Look at that, Baltimore’s up by two.”

He placed his hand on her thigh and slowly ran it upwards. 

Diane’s eyes got wide as she put her hand on his. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed. 

“Yeah, I remember growing up, watching Cal Ripken play. He’s gotta be my all-time favorite Shortstop slash Third Baseman.” His hand moved further up her thigh.

Diane pushed her hips forward, slightly, making it easier for his hand to get to her panties. “Will,” she whispered.

“You’re a fan of baseball, aren’t you, Diane?” He replied, still feigning watching the baseball game with intent.

“Mmhmm,” she replied, nodding her head. Will’s fingers caressed her silky panties, feeling how hot she was before letting his fingers circle her clit.

Diane gasped audibly.

“I know, what a great play!” Will replied.

His fingers dug deeper into her, rubbing harder over her swollen nub. Will began to take a sip of his drink, mumbling “cum for me baby.”

Diane thrust her hips forward and, while keeping her top half from moving, tried her damnedest to ride his hand. Her fingers dug into his arm as he got rougher with her.

“Don’t stop.” She moaned under her breath.

He rubbed harder and faster and grunted.

Her fingers dug deeper as she bit down on her lower lip and came. “Oh god.” Diane’s body tensed, her teeth clenched as she pulled his hand into her.

A single tear slid from the corner of her right eye as she relaxed her hand, letting him go. She let out a deep sigh and swallowed hard.

Will slowly pulled his hand from her lap and brought it to her cheek, gently wiping away the single tear with his thumb. He then rested his elbow on the bar and took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent.

He groaned, audibly then looked up at her. “Yep, Cal Ripken. And he’s great for the community, too.”

Diane’s eyes opened as she panted and looked over to her partner. “What…?”

“Hmm?”

“Do I get to return the favor?” Diane asked, looking down at her drink, while still trying to catch her breath.

Will moved his leg and bumped it into hers, encouraging her to feel the raging hard on she’d given him. “Feel for yourself.”

Diane reached down and dragged her hand up his thigh, knowing quite well what she’d find. She figured she’d prolong his torture as long as she could, because why the hell not?

Will wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer into him. She rested her head on his shoulder so that, if seen, anyone would just see a friend consoling another.

He grunted as he brought the glass of amber liquid to his lips, “fucking tease.”

She smiled and reached for her glass, taking a sip as her hand finally reached his erection. Diane squeezed it and rubbed her hand along it, slow and hard. 

“Mmm. I don’t know,” she started, rubbing him faster, “I’m more of a Mets’ girl myself.”

Will groaned audibly. He shifted his hips into her hand.

She rubbed faster and squeezed harder. His fingers dug into her shoulder.

It wasn’t going to take much longer for him to climax. Her hands were talented but there was something about knowing he’d just brought her to orgasm in public, knowing full well she couldn’t make any noise, on top of knowing he’d just told off a drunk and defended her honor thereby stroking his ego on top of his swollen cock.

“Holy shit!” Will slammed down his fist on the bar and pretended to look down at his lap.

He came hard, seeing stars as he did.

Diane’s hand stilled as she moved it to rest on his thigh, once she felt his cock stop throbbing in hers.

Will put his hand on hers and interlaced their fingers before bringing it up to his lips to kiss them. He put them back down into his lap and took another sip of his drink.

“Yeah. What?”

She smiled and looked over to her partner and sighed. “One hell of a victory celebration, huh?


	2. One Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go back to Will's place and Diane takes control.

“Wanna get outta here?” Will leaned over to ask his partner, which wasn’t much given the fact that he never pulled his chair back from when they’d gotten their first refill and had the baseball discussion.

“We just got here, Will.”

“But,” he began, mock whining, “I only got a taste of you and now I need the whole damn thing.”

She chuckled. “I am not a ‘thing’ Mr. Gardner.”

“Are you going to make me get on my knees in front of you right here? I’ll do it.”

“I don’t doubt that. Just… let’s finish our drinks and see where the evening leads us, okay?”

“I’ll need a good lawyer. Know anyone?” He grinned.

“As a matter of fact,” she started before Will interrupted her with a gentle shove of his shoulder.

He leaned in, to whisper, “we need to go. Now.”

“Since when are you insatiable?”

“Since I didn’t get to actually taste you. Plus? I really need to get out of these shorts. In five minutes they’re going to be glued to my thigh. Thank god I’ve got a good dry cleaner. This suit is going to need extra care and soon.

She giggled. “Fine. Get the check. I’m going to use the ladies’ room and I’ll be right back.” Diane placed a kiss on his cheek, hopped off the chair and went towards the restroom, returning a few minutes later.

“Oh,” she started as she climbed back into the seat. “Give me your hand?”

Will looked at her, clearly confused, and put his hand up on the bar next to her. 

“Actually, down here.” She gestured below the bar top.

He moved his hand to her thigh and looked back up at Diane. She grinned as she pressed a piece of fabric into his hand before looking back at her waning drink. “A little something for you.”

Diane took a sip as Will realized when she’d gone to the ladies’ room, she’d slipped off her panties and they were now in his left hand. “Oh god,” he groaned.

“Are we all paid up?” She asked, cheerfully.

“Yes,” he replied breathily.

“Great.” Diane downed what was left of her drink and the last few drops of Will’s and stood. “You might want to put those in your pocket. I’ve got plans for your hands.”

Will grinned and stuffed the fabric in his coat pocket as he, too, stood to walk towards the door. He grabbed her hand and held it as they left. He hailed a cab with his free hand and nuzzled her, “you have no idea what you’re doing to me, Ms. Lockhart.”

“Thought you might like that. Your place or mine?”

“Mine. It’s closer.”

“Works for me.”

The two partners hopped in a cab and quickly made their way to Will’s condo, doing their best to keep their hands off of each other for the mile and a half sojourn.

Once inside, Will took Diane’s coat, set down his phone and keys on the table next to the door and turned to her. “Indulge me?”

“What does that mean?” She asked with a bit of fear. Whenever anyone asks for something like that, when sex is involved, fear is her standard response.

He chuckled before turning around and taking ahold of his phone. He scrolled through and after thirty seconds, he stopped. “Ah ha! Here we go.” 

Will set down the phone and extended a hand. The opening chords of “The Way You Look Tonight” started playing on his phone. “May I have this dance?”

Diane let out a breath of air she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Of course.”

The two joined and danced their usual carefree victory dance right there in Will’s foyer. With a final slow spin, they came together and the song ended.

“That was really nice,” Diane sighed.

He smiled. “Don’t laugh. But I missed being able to do this tonight.”

“Me too. How about we split a glass of scotch?”

“Didn’t have enough at the bar?” He joked.

“Well, I thought it’d be nicer to say that than, ‘wanna fuck’?”

Will chuckled in surprise. “Yeah. Smooth. Let’s go.”

He took her hand and walked her to his kitchen. “Meet me in the living room?”

She walked over to his couch and kicked off her shoes before tucking her legs in underneath her. “Can we have a fire?”

“Sure. Get it started.”

“But I just sat down,” she pouted playfully before standing and walking over to the hearth. She flipped the switch and his fireplace came to life. Diane walked back to the couch, “I have to do everything,” she joked as Will joined her, handing her the glass.

She took a sip and snuggled into him. “I had fun tonight.”

“Me, too.”

Will dipped a finger into the glass, coating it in the liquid and ran it along Diane’s bottom lip.

Instinctively, she began to lick it off but before she could get her tongue out of her mouth, his was on hers. He started in on her, taking her lip into his mouth, sucking almost too hard before nibbling and tugging.

Diane whimpered in surprise and gripped the glass harder, responding with her tongue. She loved the feel of his full lips on hers. 

“God he’s good at this! It figures he’d use his mouth for a living.” She tilted her head back and let him continue his assault on her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She took his finger in her mouth and slowly sucked it clean.

Diane pushed him back, Will’s eyes opening slowly to watch her. She set down the glass on his living room table and quickly mounted him, his arms encircling her body to pull her into his.

She began to rock her hips against him, slowly, as she threaded her fingers through his hair and began kissing him, deep and intense.

Will let her take the reins, as he let his hands move over her lower back, grabbing and massaging her ass. Diane nibbled along his jawline and ran her tongue along the outline of his ear.

He groaned.

Diane freed a hand, moving it from his head, down his shoulder and into his coat pocket, taking ahold of her panties.

Will was so into the moment he hadn’t noticed her change in ministrations.

She moved her lips back up to his mouth and gave him a deep, passion filled kiss before sitting up. “Take off my shirt.”

He grinned and did as instructed. As gently as possible, he pulled her shirt up over her head and, with one hand, unhooked her bra.

It fell between them. Her nipples hardened immediately as the chill of the cold air hit her. She shivered.

Will leaned forward and buried his face between her breasts, licking and nipping as he did. He cupped one, fully, and pulled it to his mouth. Just above her nipple, he latched on and sucked. Hard.

Diane gasped in surprise. “What…?”

He looked up at her and could tell he was up to something by the gleam in his eye. Instead of fighting it, she embraced it, putting her hand on his head once more and tugging before throwing her head back and beginning to grind against him once again.

Will groaned into her full breast and sucked harder.

Diane whimpered, signaling to him that he was approaching the line between pleasure and pain. He loosened up his suction and gently bit down on the thin layer of flesh, tugging at it then letting it go as he sat back with a smug grin on his face.

She looked down and saw the dark red splotch he’d left on her. “You gave me a hickey?”

His smile grew.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“What?” He replied with a laugh, “you’ll think of me when you get dressed for the next week or so!”

“You are in so much trouble, mister.”

Diane climbed off of him and sat next to him on the couch. She looked into his eyes and ordered, “off,” gesturing to his pants with her head.

“Yes ma’am.” Will reached down and undid his belt, watching her face as he did.

“Faster.”

He grinned and picked up his pace.

She sat back down on her heels and took a drink from the glass before reaching behind her and unzipping her skirt. “If I’m out of this before you are, I’m going to finish myself off without your help.”

Will lifted his hips and pulled his pants and boxers off, letting them fall to the floor.

“Finally,” she affected, rolling her eyes before rising to mount him again.

“You’re not going to suck me? I’m not totally hard yet.” He looked down and tried not to blush, “you know? Whiskey?”

Diane mounted him once more and kissed him. She reached down between them and slid his partial erection into her, forming a V with her fingers to hold him in place. “I’m going to fuck you til you get hard.”

And she did.

“I…” Will started.

Diane kissed him then shoved her panties into his mouth. “You said you needed to taste me…”

She arched an eyebrow before baring down on him, riding him harder.

Once he’d almost fully stiffened, she released him and pushed all the way down, eliciting a deep groan from both of them.

Will moved one hand to her ass and began kneading, hard, and slid the other between the two of them. As soon as he touched her clit she yelped. “Ow! It’s still sensitive from earlier.”

Diane and stilled momentarily only to grab his hands to pin them above his head. She held him in place with one and, with the other, slapped his face before looking him straight in the eyes. “Fuck me, Mr. Gardner.”

He groaned again and nodded his head as he met her, thrust for thrust.

“God yes!” Diane rode him harder, feeling her orgasm nearing. “More!” She begged.

Will growled and bit down into the cloth in his mouth, his fists clenching as Diane slammed down on him. 

She released his hands as she fell forward, her face falling into his neck. As she started to cum, she bit down on his shoulder.

He groaned as her teeth sank into him but made quick use of his now free hands. Will grabbed her ass and spanked her, hard. His fingers dug into her as her hips jerked erratically.

Diane stilled once more on top of him, moving her head to the side in an attempt to catch her breath. “Oh god.

He groaned again, gently thrusting upwards sporadically.

She reached up and moved her hand over his face until she finally came in contact with his mouth. Diane pulled her panties from it and dropped them on the couch next to them.

“Please?” Will whined quietly. “I need to cum.”

Diane smiled and sat up to kiss him as she started to rock her hips back and forth, slowly, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

She pulled back and bit her lower lip. “Do you need me to speed up?”

“Yes,” he groaned.

“Tell me.”

“Oh please, Diane. I need you to move faster.”

She smiled and squeezed her internal muscles. “What about this? Does this work?”

“Yes,” he moaned, throwing his head back on the couch.

“Hmm,” she cooed. “What about this?” She held on tight to his shoulders and bounced on him as quickly as her thighs would let her.

“Oh fuck. I’m…”

She stopped once more and rocked her hips backwards and forwards.

“Please don’t stop,” he begged.

Diane swiveled her hips into him and watched the frustration radiate over his face.

“You need to cum, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he panted.

“That intense release?”

“Mmhmm”

“Look at me.”

Will raised his head and looked her in the eyes. 

Diane reached back to fondle his balls as she squeezed her internal muscles once more with an intense rhythm. She pulled his head into her chest and ordered, breathily, “cum for me.”

He closed his eyes and thrust upwards. 

“Oh god!” Will let out a deep guttural groan as he was finally allowed to let go of his orgasm.

His hips thrust forward three more times as the last waves of pleasure coursed through his body.

“Oh fuck,” he panted into her chest.

Diane looked down at him as Will moved his head back to look at her. “I was supposed to use your tie.”

“Hmm?” 

“I’d planned on tying your hands behind your back with it. Guess you’ll just owe me?”

“Oh yes!”

She chuckled the low, throaty laugh she was famous for as she stroked his hair from his forehead. “Good boy.”

Diane began to move off of his lap but Will held her to him. “Stay. Just for a minute.”

“Okay,” she replied, quietly.

Will trailed his fingers up and down her spine, sending chills over her body. 

“Will? I need to get up. I’m freezing. How about you turn off the fireplace and I’ll meet you in bed in ten?”

He nodded and released her.

Diane got up and turned to leave, but made a deliberate show of bending over in front of him to pick up her panties.

“You’re killing me. You know that?”

She laughed before playfully tossing them at his head. “Yep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG two stories in as many days? I have no idea where this is all coming from but I'm oh so grateful to be able to provide smut!

**Author's Note:**

> My first Lockner fic. I hope it works. Thanks kinkmekingston!!


End file.
